


Assassin

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassin AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi didn't like his job, but he had no choice but to do it.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 9





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> just quick note, I just made up some names for the sake of story.

Levi watches the girl in his arms sleep peacefully. Her lips are slightly parted, puffs of breath hitting his skin. Her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Her fingers were curled into his shirt, an endearing sight. Her hair splays around the pillow, the moonlight adding a shine.

He wishes he could mirror her actions. She could always fall asleep easily, her mind whisked into dreamland. Him, on the other hand, had insomnia to deal with. Not to mention he lays in wake for his next mission.

Levi feels another presence in the small room, a scowl forming on his face. No matter how many times he tells them, they never listen. Why couldn’t they just leave a note? They always have to disturb their small moment, the time he could savor the warmth from his lover.

“Levi.” A voice says. He stays in the shadows in the corner.

“Is leaving a note too much to ask for?” Levi lifts his head up and snaps.

“It’s imperative we monitor your actions.”

He resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Go to the other room. I’ll come shortly.” The man lingers before disappearing. Levi sighs. He removes his arms around (y/n), his movements slow and stealthy.

Funny how he’s an assassin. He’s trained to be discreet and leave no traces of himself behind. He’s there and gone in a blink of an eye. No one could tell that he was present, there would be no evidence. No one could feel his presence. No one but (y/n).

Her eyes open slowly, clouded with sleep. Levi stops moving, allowing himself to admire her just for a little longer. She blinks rapidly, the haze dissipating. She looks at him, attempting to cover up her sadness with a smile. As if she could mask her feelings, that’s his thing.

“Leaving again?” She inquires softly. Her voice is sweet, like a river of honey.

“Yeah.” He answers curtly.

“Then you should get ready. They don’t like it when you’re late.” She murmurs.

Damn them. Levi pulls himself away from her, swinging his legs over the bed. Standing up, he advances to their joined closet. He takes out his sleek all black uniform. He couldn’t help but stall a little longer, he’s selfish like that. He turns to face (y/n), who’s now sitting up in bed. Smirking a little, he takes off his shirt, his muscles bare to her. She squeaks, her face blooming red. Chuckling silently, he turns back to his clothes. The suit smells of blood when he puts it on. He could never get rid of that metallic scent no matter how many times he washed it. Levi slides the gloves on and pulls the black cloth up to cover the lower half of his face.

The bed creaks, her feet planting themselves on the ground. She pads her way over to him. Taking his hands in hers, she leans up and pulls the cloth down, kissing him briefly. The warmth is still on his lips after she parts.

“Your hands are always so cold.” She chuckles, brushing her thumb over his skin.

“Go back to sleep.” Levi says, pulling the cloth back up.

She looks down, shuffling her feet. “I’ll try.”

It’s hard for her to sleep without him, Levi knows. It hurts him that he’s the one costing her precious sleep.

“Be safe.” She always says that to him.

He grunts in response, squeezing her hands tightly. He doesn’t kiss her because if he did, he wouldn’t stop. With one last look at her, he leaves the room. The man was just outside the door, leaning against the wall.

“Must it take you this long?”

Levi says nothing. He walks out of their small house, the man trailing behind them. Then they’re gone in the instant, their bodies blending with the darkness as they jump from rooftops. No one notices, who would at the dead of the night? It’s the assassin’s world once the sun sets.

A run down building comes into view. Jumping through the window, he lands noiselessly onto the floor. A couple of heads turn his attention to him, all dressed in black.

“Took you long enough Ackerman.”

“For someone who claims to be punctual, you can be tardy.”

“Your girl sure is needy.”

He merely raises an eyebrow at their words, his exterior showcasing his stoic mask. On the inside, Levi wants nothing more than to slit their throats to get them to shut up, but he refrains from doing that. He can’t lash out.

It’s ironic how they think (y/n) is needy when it’s the other way around. He stalls every chance he gets, just so he could have her in his arms. She’s the one who’s worried about his well being, urging him to go even though her eyes tell him otherwise.

“Not going to talk? Are you too good for us just because you think you’re the strongest?” Someone says in annoyance.

“Give it up, he never talks.”

“What a bastard.”

Levi admits he is pretty good compared to most, but he wouldn’t label himself as the strongest because titles irritate him. Honestly just listening to the other assassins gives him a headache. Assassins need to be silent, yet they’re anything but that.

“Boss wants you.”

Levi enters the room, closing the door behind him with a click. A man in the center of the room has his legs propped up on his desk, a cigarette between his lips. Levi’s eyes stray around the room. His office is unbelievably dirty as usual, the smell of alcohol and smoke making his nostrils burn.

“You better work on that tardiness of yours.” Rick mutters.

Levi nods.

With a sigh Rick takes the cigarette from his mouth and puts it in the ashtray. He intertwines his fingers together, resting it on his lap.

“A man by the name of Alex Cirkland is your target. Rich fellow. You can’t miss him, his mansion is quite big. At night he likes to drink wine while looking out the window. Easy target, no?”

He nods again.

“It wouldn’t hurt to speak you know.” Rick huffs.

Levi knows he’s nothing more than just a tool for him. Tools don’t speak, they do what they’re made to do. If he does speak, god knows what will tumble out of his mouth. He’s learned to bite his tongue before a slew of colorful words could leave his mouth. Levi leaves the room. Gazes pierce through him as he approaches the window. He travels like the wind, light and agile.

Levi gnashes his teeth together, his anger churning inside him. It would be so easy to just leave this place, to go far away and never look back.

But that man has complete control over him..

Levi leaps onto the ground, crouching. The mansion is in sight.

That bastard has power and money. He plays dirty. He knows how to hit him where it really hurts. The second he steps out line, does anything to remotely tick him off, his lover will be dead. Even Levi can’t say where all his men are. He knows there’s two behind him, watching his moves. How many are watching the house? How many are watching her through the window?

Levi doesn’t want to take a chance to escape with her if it meant she’ll be in danger.

Levi scales the wall, narrowing his eyes at the target. As Rick said, he’s drinking wine and looking out the window. He enters the mansion through the window below him. Sneakily running down the halls without a sound, he gazes at the man’s back. Taking a knife out, he stalks towards him slowly. A hand slaps over his mouth and his knife slices his throat. Blood gushes from the wound, his body growing cold. The wine glass shatters to the ground. Levi lets go of the body. The man stares up at him with lifeless eyes.

Levi flees, jumping onto the roofs. He catches a quick glimpse of the two other assassins. No matter where he is, someone will always be there. He can’t hide. Levi is back at Rick’s office to deliver him the news.

“You’re a quick one, aren’t you?” Rick hums as he leans back in his chain.

Levi rests against the wall, his eyes looking over the crimson on his suit.

“Unfortunately for you, I have more targets you must eliminate tonight.”

His hands clenches slightly. Damn him. Levi was foolish to think Rick would let him go after just one mission, he never did but it didn’t mean he could wish for it.

“With your skills Levi, you will finish them effortlessly.” Rick smirks. “Faster you finish, the faster you can return to (y/n).”

Rick just loves pointing her out to him. It’s an effective way to get him to comply. If she’s involved, Levi will do whatever he had to do.

“Tell me the targets.” He speaks finally.

“And so the man talks.”

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
